Un te quiero
by Alai Skystar
Summary: -Estoy arto de esto… Arto de saber lo importante que eres para mi y de ver que para ti pareciera que no soy nada mas que alguien con quien te gusta tener sexo.../solo una frase puede llegar a bastar... pero, ¿bastar para que?/ FudouxKidou One Shot


Bueno, les cuento que este es mi primer fic Lemmon y también mi primer fic de la pareja de FudouxKidou, y créanme que me estese toda la semana escribiéndolo!... De Lunes a Domingo!... aun no puedo creer que allá terminado TTuTT  
>Como sea... plis no me maten, pues como dije es mi primer Lemmon y no se me da escribirlo TT-TT...<p>

Ahora Inazuma Eleven no pertenece aun... sera mio cuando termine de ahorrar para comprarlo y toda la serie se vuelva yaoi y solo allá un personaje femenino que seria mi OC!... hasta entonces es de Level 5...  
>(Dejenme soñar y ser feliz okey)<p>

Advertencias: Lemmon... y muy mala ortografía XD

* * *

><p><strong>Un te quiero<strong>

Una tarde cualquiera, Yuuto Kidou se encontraba en un campo de fútbol soccer cerca de su casa, lanzando balones a diestra y siniestra con dirección a la portería mientras intentaba despejar su mente.  
>La situación en la que se encontraba era bastante extraña para el, y no es que fuera anormal encontrarlo practicando sus tiros. Lo realmente extraño era lo que lo tenía en ese momento ahí.<p>

La razón que tenía al chico de rastas desahogándose contra el pobre balón, no era nada mas ni nada menos que aquel estratega de ojos verdosos Akio Fudou, el cual no había logrado salir de su mente desde hacia varios meses, asiendo que Kidou terminara por aceptar sus sentimientos asía este y no solo eso, pues hace tan solos unas semanas se le había terminado por confesar.  
>La reacción de Fudou había sido simple, este río por un momento y luego se llevo a Kidou sin decir una sola palabra asía el baño mas cercano y sin darle siquiera una respuesta lo izo suyo.<br>Las cosas habían continuado sucediendo de un modo parecido desde entonces. Fudou besaba a Kidou cuando se le daba la gana, aun siendo enfrente de todos los miembros del equipo, cosa que los sorprendía, pues tras su declaración Kidou se comenzó a mostrar sumiso ante Fudou, cosa que iba totalmente en contra de su forma "normal" de ser. Sin contar todas aquellas veces que Kidou terminaba por ser el uke de Fudou.

Se preguntaran por que nuestro gran estratega Yuuto Kidou se dejaba llevar de ese modo… Pues la respuesta es muy simple, este estaba total y completamente enamorado de Fudou. El motivo por el cual nuestro querido estratega de googles se dejaba tratar de ese modo, era por que tenía miedo de que Fudou lo dejara… Kidou prefería estar con el, aun que fuera solo para satisfacer sus deseos carnales, además muy en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que Fudou le quisiera, aun que fuera solo un poco.  
>Esto nos lleva de vuelta a la actualidad y a explicar como es que Kidou termino pateando al pobre balón de soccer como si tuviera la culpa de todos sus problemas. Ahora… para poder comprender todo a la perfección, debemos volver unas cuantas horas atrás, exactamente al momento en el que Yuuto Kidou, volvió a pensar con clarines y se atrevió a decir al fin lo que pensaba.<p>

/Flash Back/

Kidou caminaba despreocupadamente con sus manos en sus bolsillos, con dirección a la casa de su…mmm… de su "algo" llamado Akio Fudou. Este le había dicho que estaría solo en su casa durante todo el día y que debían de aprovechar la oportunidad, y siendo Fudou quien es lo que realmente quería decir, era que si Kidou ni iba y lo "ayudaba" a aprovechar, su trasero sufriría luego el doble. El estratega de los googles, ya se había acostumbrad a cumplir estos caprichos de Fudou, sabiendo que si no los cumplía, el que luego no se podría sentar sería el.  
>Por otro lado, la diferencia de esta vez con otras, era lo que iba pensando mientras se acercaba a la casa de Fudou, pues lo que se estaba preguntando Kidou, era si es que acaso Fudou le quería, o si al menos le importaba, se preguntaba; ¿Qué haría Fudou si ya no lo quisiera?, ¿le importaría?, ¿y si le llegar a suceder algo, Fudou se preocuparía por el? Con estas preguntas en mente, Kidou llego a la casa de Fudou el cual demoro bastante en abrir la puerta, y tras hacerlo… sin decir palabra alguna izo pasar a Kidou y luego de cerrar la puerta tras de si lo empujo contra la pared apoderándose de sus labios.<p>

- Tardaste mucho Kidou - fue lo único que le dijo antes de quitarle los googles y lanzarlos lejos para luego soltarle el cabello y continuar besándolo de modo posesivo.

Fudou comenzó a morder suave y pasionalmente el cuello de Kidou, mientras con sus manos recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo y aprovechaba para deshacerse de una que otra prenda de ropa que le estorbara. Las manos de Fudou comenzaron a jugar con los pezones de Kidou, pellizcándolos y moviéndolos, este paresia todo un experto y Kidou no podía evitar gemir ante su tacto.  
>Antes de que cualquiera de los dos se diera cuenta ambos estaban en la habitación de Fudou recostados en la cama y ambos a medio vestir dando vueltas sobre esta.<br>Fudou comenzó a presionar suavemente el miembro de Kidou por sobre su pantalón asiendo que este soltara gemidos que para Fudou asían un sonido tan excitante que debía de ser ilegal según su criterio.  
>Por otro lado, aun que Kidou se estaba sintiendo en las nubes alejo a Fudou y se sentó en la cama mirándolo tan seriamente como su sonrojado rostro le permitía.<p>

- ¿Qué diablos haces? – le reclamo Fudou empujándolo sobre la cama nuevamente a lo que Kidou se resistió.

- Espera…- lo detuvo poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho denudo de Fudou, el cual por cierto esta bastante bien marcado.

- No estoy para juegos ¿sabes? Y no tengo ánimos para esperarte- Fue la fría respuesta que le dio.

- Cállate por un segundo y escúchame…-tomo aire y comenzó antes de ser interrumpido.- Estoy arto de esto… Arto de saber lo importante que eres para mi y de ver que para ti pareciera que no soy nada mas que alguien con quien te gusta tener sexo.- Le soltó por fin, dejando perplejo a Fudou por un corto periodo de tiempo tras el cual comenzó a reír- ¿Qué te párese tan divertido?-Pregunto con algo dolido.

-No… no es nada- Respondió dejando de reír- Solo pensaba en lo divertido que es verte y escucharte actuar como una chica.

- Fudou, hablo en serio… yo-suspiro y miro al techo pensando en si decir lo que pensaba o no… pues lo que diría seria como tirar a la basura lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad.- yo… te amo Akio….- Finalizo, a lo que Fudou comenzó a reír nuevamente – Si no puedes responderme al menos con un te quiero… no vale la pena seguir con esto.

Luego de decir esto, Kidou se levanto y tomo sus cosas para irse sin esperar respuesta alguna de Fudou, el cual luego de dejar de reír siguió a su uke hasta la puerta aun que este no se dio cuenta, pues cerró la puerta de un portazo, dejando a Fudou con las palabras en la boca tras esta.

/Flash Back End/

Esto explica más o menos la razón por la que Kidou se encontraba en ese momento pateando aquel balón como si aquello pudiera ayudarlo en algo a solucionar sus conflictos mentales.  
>Lo que había sucedido con Fudou, le dolía mas de lo que el mismo hubiese llegado a pensar que dolería, pues aun que no lo quisiese aceptar… el sabía que la reaccion de Fudou sería algo así.<p>

Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar de Inazuma Town un molesto Fudou caminaba con dirección a la casa de aquel chico que lo había dejado sexualmente frustrado y con las palabras en la boca, y no es que estuviera pensado en ir a disculparse, aun que lo que pasaba por su mente podría llegar a tomarse como una disculpa, o para ser exactos, algo así como lo mas cercano a una disculpa que podía llegar a pasar por la mente de aquel chico.

Cuando por fin llego a su destino, comenzó a tocar el timbre una y otra vez, hasta que por fin le contesto una de las empleadas de la casa, la cual le dio la noticia de que el chico de rastas no se encontraba y que había salido sin decir a donde junto a su balón de soccer.  
>Por suerte la información de que este hubiera salido con su balón le daba una mas que clara idea de donde podría encontrarlo así que sin dudarlo se dirijo a ese lugar y tras caminar un poco termino por llegar y tal y como lo sospechaba se encontró con el chico de los googles, el cual noto su presencia apenas dio dos pasos en su dirección.<p>

- ¿Qué rayos quieres Fudou?- dijo sin girarse siquiera a verlo.

- Hablar contigo y llevarte de vuelta mi casa – dijo bruscamente, tras acercarse a el y tomar su muñeca.

- ¿y que si no quiero ir contigo?-se zafo de su agarre.

- Lo harás…- Tomo a Kidou de la cintura y lo beso, cosa a la que este no se opuso y tras el beso solo puso mirar asía el suelo.- Ves… convencerte no es difícil.

- Pe-pero no quiero ir contigo-respondió mirando asía otro lado pues con le beso de Fudou su fortaleza había disminuido.

-Kidou, si quieres que te diga lo que pienso respecto a lo que me dijiste me seguirás- le susurro antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a su casa.  
>-Pero… vale… iré contigo- dijo dudoso, pues su mente le decía que no lo hiciera pues terminaría mas lastimado, pero por otro lado su corazón le decía que lo siguiera y le diera otra oportunidad.<p>

Caminaron en silencio hasta la casa de Fudou, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos, pues los dos tenían muchas cosas en la cabeza. El primero pensaba en por que rayos fue a buscar a Kidou, y el segundo se preguntaba si estaba bien seguir al primero, pues le asustaba que realmente Fudou no tuviera ninguna razón para ir a buscarlo y que solo quisiera acostarse con el como tantas otras veces.

Cuando llegaron Fudou entro con Kidou a su habitación y lo recostó bruscamente en su cama comenzando a besarlo.

-E-Espera Fudou… tu dijiste que me dirías lo que pensabas…-lo alejo con la respiración agitada.

-Nunca dije cuando te lo diría.- Respondió para luego sacarle su playera hábilmente y comenzar a jugar con sus pezones pellizcándolos de un modo diferente al normal o al menos eso le pareció a Kidou y por eso mismo decidió dejarse llevar, pues algo le decía que esta vez seria diferente a las otras.

Las manos de Fudou recorrían ansiosas el cuerpo de Kidou, mientras su boca se dirigía a su cuello el cual comenzó a morder suavemente, depositando debes en cuanto unos cuantos besos los cuales estremecían a Kidou pues no era algo que Fudou hiciera normalmente, ya que este lo que solía hacer era solo morder y lamer su cuello.  
>Kidou gemía placenteramente mientras Fudou mordía uno de sus pezones y lo lamía de un modo que a la vista de Kidou lo asía ver condenadamente sensual y sexy.<br>Fudou se quito su playera lanzándola lejos y luego comenzó a bajar por el pecho de Kidou dejando un camino de saliva hasta llegar a su pantalón el cual desabrocho y bajo con sus dientes para luego volver a subir a sus labios y besar a Kidou de modo salvaje. Su mano acariciaba el miembro semi-erecto de Kidou por sobre sus boxers mientras se encargaba de bajar sus propios pantalones y luego de hacerlo posicionarse sobre Kidou y frutar lentamente sus miembros y al hacer lograr que ambos gimieran de placer a la vez.

Kidou tenía razón esta vez era diferente, algo había en ella que la asía… ¿especial?

Al poco rato Fudou metió su mano bajo el boxer de Kidou y comenzó a masturbarlo de modo lento y tortuoso, asiendo que el chico de los googles-los cuales se encontraban en algún rincón de la habitación de Fudou- gimiera como nunca, pues Fudou paresia de alguna manera ser menos brusco de lo normal. Tras unos momentos Kidou termino por acabar en la mano de Fudou el cual se relamió los dedos y luego de quito sus boxers y los de Kidou.  
>Fudou ordeno a Kidou que lamiera tres de sus dedos, lo que este izo sin dudar, y luego de que estos estuvieron bien cubiertos de saliva Fudou giro a Kidou asiendo que este quedara de espaldas a el y lentamente metió uno de sus dedos por la entrada de Kidou y comenzó a moverlo asiendo quejarse a este un poco, luego metió el segundo y el tercero repitiendo el mismo proceso con ambos. Kidou por su parte estaba muy sorprendido, pues Fudou jamás, ni siquiera en su primera vez, lo había preparado.<p>

Por su parte Fudou se sentía extrañísimo, pues luego de las palabras dichas antes por Kidou, había notado que este si era importante para el, lo que lo desconcertaba, y le asía sentir cosas que el no conocía como por ejemplo la preocupación de no lastimarlo.

Fudou comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente y cuando noto que Kidou estaba listo comenzó a moverse, y al ver la cara de excitación de Kidou poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo… a la ves Kidou se sentía en el paraíso, tanto placer debía de estar prohibido y mas aun cuando sintió que Fudou había llegado a un punto en el que lo asía llegar casi a tocar las nubes.  
>Fudou noto esto y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo y a embestir con mas fuerza, y tras cada embestida que Fudou daba, Kidou daba un gemido de placer que era mas que música para los oídos del segundo estratega de Raimon. Luego de un rato de seguir así Fudou término por acabar dentro de Kidou el cual su vez tuvo un gran orgasmo, por lo cual ambos gimieron a la vez.<p>

Tras eso Fudou salio de dentro de Kidou y se recostó en su cama y en un acto que ni el mismo Yuuto Kidou podría haber esperado, Fudou lo atrajo asía si y lo izo acomodarse en su pecho oyendo los latidos de su corazón.  
>- Fudou…-susurro jadeante, y la respuesta de este fue simplemente darle un ¿tierno?, beso en los labios.<p>

- Escúchame bien…-dijo seriamente tomando su mentón apara obligarlo a mirarle.- Lo repetiré una sola vez… así que no te acostumbres.-Tomo aire y miro a Kidou seriamente a los ojos.-Si eres importante para mi… y… te quiero Yuuto…-susurro aquellas palabras con toda la sinceridad del mundo, cosa que lo sorprendió a el mismo y a Kidou el cual no salía de su asombro. Pero aun así Fudou aun no había terminado- y no solo eso… Te amo.-concluyo.

-Fudou… yo…- y para seguir con las cosas sorprendentes, de los ojos de Kidou estaban saliendo lagrimas de alegría- solo me bastaba con un te quiero… gracias Fudou…

- Ahora una cosa mas…-lo miro seriamente- vuelves a actuar como una chica y a dejarme así como la hiciste y te follare de tal forma que no te podrás sentar bien en un mes. – advirtió.

Kidou trago saliva pues tenía mas que claro, que hablaba enserio... Aun así estaba feliz, en primer lugar, por que... por primera vez, desde que se le había declarado a Fudou este le había correspondido. En segundo lugar, por primera vez no habían tenido solo sexo, si no que habían hecho el amor. Y por ultimo y no menos importante, algo le decía que mañana el sentarse no le dolería tanto.

* * *

><p>¿Que opinan gente bonita?<br>¿Meresco Review? sea critica o lo que sea lo acepto solo ver un review me alegra la semana  
>¿Que opinan de mi narración mega enredada .?<br>¿Me quieren tirar a un pozo o me regalaran un chocolate :D?  
>okey el chocolate no XD pero se agradeceria...<br>pase dos noches en vela escribiendo esto XD...

Como sea espero le guste...


End file.
